Trente deux et elles me hantent jour et nuit
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Drago Malefoy est un avocat dont les nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars, Harry Potter est un auror réputé et respecté accusé d'homicide involontaire. Que se passe-t-il quand l'un défend l'autre lors d'un procès ? HPDM. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à J.K. Rowling.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya**

**Genre : Romance **

**Couple : HPDM**

**Titre : Trente-deux et elles me hantent jour et nuit **

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais que je dois écrire la suite de « Haine ou amour ? ». Mais l'inspiration est venue, j'ai noircie 4 pages passés de mon cahier avant d'être satisfaite. Bref, il y a un lemon donc ceux que ça choque demi-tour (merde j'ai 15 ans et j'suis déjà perverse). Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !!! **

Le noir total. Un cri. Le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe. Puis le silence. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je suis seul. Les battements de mon cœur se calme. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me répète cette phrase pour me calmer. Je me lève et allume la lumière. Je cligne des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière. Je jette enfin un regard vers mon réveil. Trois heures sept. Je regarde un temps la lune. Enfin, je me dirige vers la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. J'allume la lumière, m'approche du lavabo et observe mon reflet dans la glace. Sous l'éclairage cru, ma peau paraît encore plus pâle, mes cheveux blonds pâles semblent presque blancs et mes yeux gris argentés me fixent vide de toute expression. Je me sens pris de nausées. Je me précipite vers les toilettes et vomi. Le goût écoeurant de la bile emplit ma bouche. Je me lève et me dirige vers le lavabo. J'évite soigneusement mon reflet, je rince ma bouche, puis m'empare de ma brosse à dent et me brosse les dents pour me laver du goût horrible de la bile. Quand j'ai fini, je retourne dans la chambre éteignant la lumière derrière moi. J'éteints celle de ma chambre puis retourne dans mon lit où je m'emmitoufle dans les couvertures. Je ferme les yeux tentant de me rendormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'endors, plongeant dans un sommeil empli de souvenirs trop présents et de rêves trop réels.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il est quatorze heure, j'ai rendez vous avec un client. Je ne connais pas son identité mais mon patron m'a dit que c'était un auror très réputé. Il a besoin que je le représente lors d'un procès où on l'accuse d'homicide involontaire. Un jeune homme brun s'assoit en face de moi. Le client.

« Malefoy, je ne savais pas que tu étais avocat. Il paraît que tu es excellent. »

Je détaille ses yeux verts émeraudes, ses cheveux noirs en batailles, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair en partie dissimulée sous des mèches de cheveux. Il est plus vieux que dans mes souvenirs, il paraît aussi plus triste. Il a perdu beaucoup d'amis lors de la bataille finale. Je me compose un sourire arrogant.

« Je suis excellent. Mais qui te dit que je vais accepter de te défendre ?

-Tu as accepté car tu aimes l'idée d'avoir mon destin entre les mains.

-Tu as raison, Potter. Tu es plus perspicace que dans mes souvenirs. Je vais te défendre.

-Bien. As-tu étudié le dossier ?

-Oui, enfin, les grandes lignes. Que dis-tu d'un déjeuner la semaine prochaine pour discuter de tes options ?

-C'est parfait. Que dis-tu de vendredi à midi au Carlton ?

-Excellent. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois y aller, un autre client.

-Soit, ce fut un plaisir de le revoir, Malefoy.

-Le plaisir fut partagé, Potter. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille brusquement. Je suis en sueur. Encore un cauchemar. Les images me reviennent par flash. Je titube jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une mare de sang. J'ouvre la porte. Des corps sans vie par dizaines. J'allume la lumière. Des membres déchiquetés et ensanglantés. Je me penche vers les toilettes. Des cris d'agonie me suppliant de les achever. Je vomi de nouveau. Les brides de mon rêve tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Je me relève et tombe dans le noir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre les yeux. La clarté de la pièce m'éblouit un instant. Je peux enfin distinguer les détails du lieu où je me trouve. Des murs blancs, une grande baie vitrée, des tas de machines relié à moi. L'hôpital.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé, Malefoy. »

Je me tourne surpris vers l'origine de la voix. Sur une chaise, Potter m'observe de ses grands yeux verts.

« C'est bizarre mais personne, en dehors de moi, n'est venu te voir.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Tu es resté cinq jours dans le coma.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

-Je voulais être sûr que mon avocat ne claquerait pas. Je peux partir maintenant. »

Il se lève de la chaise et se dirige vers la porte.

« Reste. »

Il se stoppe la main sur la porte. Je n'ai fait que murmurer cet ordre mais il semble l'avoir entendu. Il fait demi-tour et sans un mot et se rassoit sur la chaise.

Je suis sorti hier de l'hôpital. Potter est resté. On a un peu parlé de procès mais sinon il n'a pas desserré les dents. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Je lui ai demandé de rester pour ne pas être seul, pour ne pas repenser à mes cauchemars. Il m'intrigue plus que je ne veux le montrer. Il aurait tué un criminel qu'il devait arrêter. Affaire classique. Pas de témoin. C'est comme s'il était déjà tiré d'affaire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait appel à moi : mes honoraires sont exorbitants et n'importe quel avocat aurait pu le défendre aussi bien que moi. On a remis le déjeuner au Carlton au vendredi suivant. Le procès est dans un mois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Midi. Ce vendredi, le Carlton est plein de P.D.G. traitant affaire et de patron avec leurs maîtresses qui ont l'âge d'être leurs filles. Je le repère tout de suite. Il est seul à une table. Il m'attend. Je fends la foule d'une démarche assurée. Je m'assois face à lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Potter …

-Malefoy … »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre tandis qu'il ravage toujours mes lèvres. J'allume la lumière et referme la porte derrière nous. Il me plaque contre le mur. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour se poser sur mon cou blanc, sur lequel elles laissent une marque possessive. Je sens ses doigts déboutonner ma chemise, je fais de même. Je reprends possession de ses lèvres. Il s'attaque à mon pantalon. Ma langue rejoint la sienne. Nous sommes en boxer. Sa main attrape mon sexe tendu et commence un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et me cambre. Ses lèvres abandonnent de nouveau les miennes et sa langue dessine un chemin brûlant sur mon torse pâle. Sa main s'agite toujours sur mon entrejambe. Nous sommes nus. Sa langue atteint son but. Sa main quitte mon sexe, aussitôt remplacée par sa langue. Un frisson de plaisir me parcoure. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux, lui intimant le rythme à suivre. C'est bon mais j'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Je le stoppe, le faisant se relever. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je romps le baiser.

« Prend moi, Harry … »

Ma voix est rauque de désir. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je sens un doigt s'introduire en moi. J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur. Il m'embrasse pour reporter mon attention sur autre chose. Il introduit un second doigt. Cette fois je n'ai pas mal. Il commence à les bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, le plaisir commence à monter. Mon corps bouge au rythme de ses doigts. Soudain, il retire ses doigts. Je gémis de frustration. Il plonge ses yeux émeraude dans mes prunelles en fusion.

« Tu es prêt Drago ? »

J'acquiesce. Je sens alors son sexe me pénétrer. Un cri de douleur m'échappe. Il se stoppe, puis reprend doucement. Je n'ai plus mal. Il est en moi. Il entame un mouvement de va-et-vient. La douleur revient. Puis le plaisir arrive brut, puissant, volcanique. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent. Il tape et retape un point en moi à chaque coup de hanches, me rendant ivre de plaisir. Nos gémissements emplissent la pièce. Je me sens proche de la jouissance. Un dernier coup de hanche et nous nous libérons dans un râle de plaisir. Il se retire de moi et nous titubons jusqu'au lit où nous nous nous allongeons épuisez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

C'est étrange, je ne suis pas chez moi. J'observe la pièce dans laquelle je viens de me réveiller. Soudain tout me reviens. Le Carlton. Harry. Le déjeuner. L'alcool que l'on a ingurgité. Harry et moi. La chambre. Harry me suçant. Le plaisir. Harry en moi. Harry n'est plus là. J'ai la gueule de bois. Je n'aurais pas du boire autant. A cause de ça, j'ai couché avec Harry. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver.

Le procès. Je n'ai pas revu Potter depuis qu'on a couché ensemble. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et se penche pour murmurer à mon oreille :

« Tu hurlais de terreur pendant ton sommeil. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous sortons du tribunal. Comme prévu, Il a été acquitté. Il m'a invité à boire un verre chez lui pour fêter ça. J'ai accepté. Je n'aurais pas du. Nous pénétrons dans son grand appartement. Il m'emmène au salon et nous nous asseyons face à face. Il nous sert un whisky Pur-Feu. Puis entame la conversation :

« Pourquoi hurlais-tu de terreur pendant ton sommeil ? »

Je me tends et répond sur la défensive :

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as baisé sous l'effet de l'alcool que je t'autorise à me poser ce genre de question Potter.

-Je pensais que tu avais changé Drago, mais à ce que je vois, non. Tu es toujours le même petit con arrogant. Le même putain de Mangemort. »

Mangemort … Touché, Potter. J'explose :

« Je ne voulais pas être un Mangemort.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens même pas de combien de personne tu as tué.

-Trente-deux et elles me hantent jour et nuit. »

Il me regarde surpris de ma réponse. Je me mets à pleurer. Il me prend dans ses bras.

« C'est de ça que tu rêves ?

-Oui …

-Je suis désolé. Tout ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. Et puis, tu sais au Carlton, ce qui s'est passé, je ne le regrette pas Drago. Ce n'est pas non plus un hasard si je t'ai pris comme avocat. Je voulais te revoir, te parler … parce que … parce que … je t'aime Drago. »

Il m'embrasse alors désespérément. Je répond à son baiser puis murmure d'une voix brisée :

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

**Fin**

**Au fait si quelqu'un veut l'original je veux bien le donner (oui celui écrit totalement à la main avec les petites corrections à la va-vite et les ratures). J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

**Sebarrya. **


End file.
